The present invention generally relates to the control of electrically powered manufacturing tools, and particularly relates to the routing of power and data from a voltage source to the plurality of electrically powered manufacturing tools of a tool sub-station that is located a distance from the voltage supply in a multi-tool process machine.
The use of various electrically powered machines to help automate production processes such as welding, screwing, or similar processes is well known in the art. Indeed, it is not uncommon for such machines to employ multiple tools of this type. Such multiple tool machines typically include a plurality electrically powered tools which are supported at a so-called tool sub-station for movement between an operation position and a storage or ready position; a voltage source distinct from the tool sub-station and spaced therefrom by a distance; and at least one controller. The controller typically electrically connects with the voltage source via one or more cables, and the voltage source typically electrically connects to each of the numerous individual tools over corresponding plurality of individual cables running therebetween. Indeed, it is common for the voltage source to use at least two different and individual cables to connect with each individual tool, meaning, for example, at least sixteen cables are required for eight tools. Thus, there are a large number of cables running from the voltage source to the tool sub-station for the supply of power.
The wiring complexity associated with the prior art machines described above adds cost to the machine, as each cable is typically expensive, and also add significant complexity to the overall mechanical structure to support the numerous cables. Further, the large number of cables complicates installation and maintenance of the machines.
Thus, there remains a need for alternative approaches to supplying power and data to electrically powered manufacturing tools of a multi-tool process station.